User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S5 EP3
HI. OK, FIRST, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I'M REALLY STUCK ON THIS FANFIC, I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. PLUS MY FAMILY IS ON A CRISIS SITUATION, SO I CAN'T UPLOAD AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TOO. PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME, I'M TRYING MY BEST. THIS WIKIA AND MY FRIENDS ARE THE ONLY THING THAT'S LEFT FOR ME. MY READERS, MY SPECIAL FRIENDS ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO UNDERSTAND ME THESE DAYS. SO, THANK U. ~Allie xxx And We Danced All Night To The Best Song Ever "You think... that Austin's haunting you?" asked Fabian. "That's the thing, I don't know, I had a dream about him, then I saw in the living room this morning, but nobody else saw him. Do you think I'm... crazy?" Eddie didn't know what to say. "No, of course not! It's just..." but Eddie didn't let him finish," Look, I know what I saw!" he shouted and ran into the forest. "Eddie!" screamed Fabian but Eddie didn't turn around. ..................................................................................... "Anyone seen Eddie?" asked Patricia during lunch. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Fabian, "Patricia, KT, Amber and Alfie, can you please meet me in my room?" he asked. "Sure."said KT. "What's this all about?" Jerome looked curiously at Sibuna, "Your little gang again?" "WHAAAAT? No.... We just have... things to descuss... Very.... Important things.... Like..." Fabian hopefully looked at Sibuna, looking for help. "Can you eat chocolate covered... pasta!" suddenly shouted Alfie. Sibuna looked at him very confused. "What? It's an important question!" "Yeah, right. Nothing's more important than that..." Patricia laughed. ............................................................................................. FABIAN'S ROOM KT'S P.O.V "So, what's up?" I asked. Fabian sat down on his bed, looking worried. "Well, Eddie asked me not to tell you..." but Fabian didn't get a chance to tell us what was wrong, 'cause at that moment Eddie barged in the room, wet. "What happened to you? asked Patricia. "No, first, what are you wearing? ''jumped Amber, "That shirt totally does '''NOT '''match your shoes!" "What? Look, I just went out for a walk, then it started raining..." "...And you decided to take a shower with your clothes?" Patricia interupted him. "Can you all please SHUT UP?!" Fabian couldn't take it anymore, his face was red like a tomato. "Look, Eddie, I know you asked me not to tell them, but we're Sibuna. We work together." he said. "Whatever." Eddie took off his wet shirt <'FANGIRLING!!!!!!!!> '''and grabbed his towel. "I'm gonna take a shower." Eddie left. "Well? What's the big secret?" asked Amber. "OK, well, Eddie told me that he was dreaming of a spirit, and then the spirit turned into Austin." Fabian finished. "And?" I asked. "And he thinks that Austin's haunting him, 'cause he saw him this morning. But nobody else did." Fabian sighed. 'I don't know what to think.." "Wow." was the only thing I said. "Soooo..." "I think we should wait, maybe Eddie will have some more dreams later." Fabian said and picked up a book. .......................................................................................... SOMEONE'S DREAM I was standing in the living room. A voice came out from the kitchen. It said, "Be careful. A great Evil is about to come back. You need to reform the Powerfull Four and make the elixir of Symphony. You must not fail, Chosen Two." WELL, THAT WAS ABOUT IT.. PLEASE COMMENT. I KNOW IT'S NOT REALLY GOOD, AND IT'S SHORT.. SORRY. I'M JUST REALLY DEPRESSED. ~Allie xxx Category:Blog posts